horkerfandomcom-20200214-history
Escott
I met the Artist via my Hero. That'll make more sense once I've written the profile for Hero. Escott was doodling and comparing sketches with Hero another doodler. I remember him being very distinct looking. He was such a character. Then I had more contact with him thru Justy as they were in band playing the trumpet together. Not the same trumpet, although those two had a very strange relationship from the get-go. All I remember clearly is that Escotty was very quickly a major part of the group. A mainstay. He's been painting since I've known him. Every year we have a Christmas/New Year's Party and when he has time to, he'll paint something and bring it as his White Elephant gift. I'm pretty sure that that this is the main reason some people show up... the chance to grab one of his art pieces. I just went ahead and bought my favorite of his. It still hangs in my home as my favorite painting ever. We would always tease Escott about certain things. His driving and his funny multi-level thinking. What that means to me is this... he is an outright brilliant guy. But sometimes his quickness in getting the joke was polar opposite. I may have said this before but I will always have this deep-seeded belief in the back of my mind that he always knew exactly what he was doing. That does not explain his scary driving. I don't scare very easy, mainly because I'm stupid and think I'm charmed. But riding with Escott on certain occassions did freak me out. Maybe it was the craptastic vehicles he always drove? One thing I do know for certain... he is one of the most genuine people I have ever met. I will say this for every person I will write a profile here for, but it is true of all of them and especially for Escott, he is an amazing person and I truly feel lucky to know him. I have been writing bits and chunks of this book for years now about a group of characters based on these people I am profiling. You'll find chunks of this stuff in the Completely False Category. I base the characters on these eclectic group of friends I have not only because I feel I know them rather well, but because in a lot of ways they ARE certain aspects of my personality represented in real people... or at least aspects of personality I wish I had. For some reason, this humble, genuine, artist plays the main bad guy in the stories. I didn't make that character up, but Escott brought him to life for me (playing him if some silly movies which will documented later). I don't see him as the bad guy tho. Pancho Verde is one of those tortured souls whose life is simply not going the way he planned and he goes about trying to fix that. Being immortal and a little insane are just some of the hurdles. Escott inspires me. Just thinking about him makes me smile. There are some photographs of him making funny faces (remember I said he was distinct looking) and I just smile. I hear his voice in my head, his laugh and I have good memories. He did a small painting once of a group of 5 or 6 little boys sitting on something with their backs to the audience. I'm not sure he even knows that this image is burned into my mind and is one the very foundational pillars of my thoughts about this little gang we have. E holay! Category:Profiles